4 Worlds
by NikZeta
Summary: Everybody knows there is Nether, The End, and the Overworld (not including aether) But little know of the 4th world
1. Who am I? and who are those?

Ugh….

Where am I?

I looked at myself, I am wearing a black cloak and a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans _Why are they black?_I looked around my surroundings, I seem to be in a grass plain with some trees nearby. I approached the nearest tree and started punching it to collect some wood

"Aah…. done," I said after collecting 2 stacks of wood. I built myself a small hut and a crafting table to make a wooden pickaxe and sword. "There done, this probably enough to last the night," I said while sitting down on a wooden chair I made. _But, who am I? My memories…all I remember is-_AAAHHHH!

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming from outside. I jumped up from my chair and headed for the door. _It is dangerous to go outside at night, _a thought went to my head. "Who's there!?" I said looking behind me. AAAAAHHHHH! _Ugh, there's no time! _I grabbed my wooden sword and rushed outside, still wondering why did the voice in my head said the night is dangerous

AAAAAHHHH! I ran and ran towards the source of the screaming. "Curses, where is he?" I said looking around through thick trees. HELP! Wait, that voice sounds… feminine. I found the owner of the voice inside a cave I'm facing. As I went inside, I saw a person surrounded by…. some weird creatures, including zombies and bow holding skeletons. He is coated with blood and looks tired. _Well…. Here goes nothing,_ as I charged the nearest Zombie.

May's POV

"How did I get here anyway? How did things get twisted like this?"

**Flashback**

"May! Are you finished yet?" my friend Violet shouted. I have long brown hair up to my waist, blue eyes, and white skin. I am wearing a black tank top and jeans.

"Just a minute!" I shouted as I packed food and equipment into my bag. Our elder in our village commanded us to deliver goods to the other village. "This should be enough," I said as I looked at my bag filled with 20 steaks, 25 pork chops, and 35 apples. I got my bag and put on my leather boots and armor and headed outside. "What took you so long?" my best friend Violet asked. Violet has short purplish hair and skin so white it is almost pale, wearing leather armor with a black tank top underneath and shorts. Beside her is Ace, Violet's boy friend, Ace is 3 inches taller than me and wearing iron armor with a blue t-shirt underneath and jeans.

"I would like to see you packing all these food quickly and easily," I countered at my best friend. "You speak like you just packed the most stuff, I had to pack wood and cobblestone! You were just late because you slept overnight," said Violet. "N-No! I did not!" I exclaimed. "Yes you did," said Violet "No!"

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No!

"Are we going to head out or are we just going to stay here?" said Ace handing us our bows, quivers, and iron swords. "Fine, let's go!" I shouted walking past my friends.

**Dusk**

**"**All right, let's set camp here!" said Violet "True, it's getting dark don't want any… um, disturbances," said Ace. I got my flint and steel and lit up the netherrack Violet placed on the floor. "You girls go to sleep, I will keep watch" Ace said taking out his enchanted gold sword "You always get to kill the mobs and take there loot, how about I guard?!" exclaimed Violet. "No, I don't want you to get hurt," Ace said "You always say that, then what did you train me for?" "I trained you so you can protect yourself," "So that means I can protect myself already, so let me guard!"

"I WILL GUARD!" I interrupted, Violet and Ace surprised. "You two are always arguing and I don't want your relationship to break because of this, so I will guard" "But yo-," "I will be safe" I interrupted Ace before he can finish. "Fine, you guard but don't you dare die on me!" said Violet falling down on her makeshift bed. "I won't," I answered back

3 and a half hours I have been guarding with my bow and my iron sword on my hands _My shift is done, I have to wake them up_ I thought. I was just about to wake Ace for his turn when I heard the sound of bones cracking. I spun around immediately an arrow in that direction hitting the skeleton's skull. The sound of zombies, spiders, creepers, and more skeletons are surrounding us. "We are under attack!" I shouted. Thankfully Ace and Violet are trained for these kinds of ambushes. Ace is running around the campfire slicing every mob he sees with his gold sword with Fire Aspect making the mobs light up in the darkness of the night. Violet and I stand back to back next to the campfire finishing every mob they see.

"There are too many!" Violet shouted as we are about to be crowded by brain-eating zombies and kamikaze creepers. "Anybody have a plan?" said Ace as he too stepped back "I have one!" I exclaimed "Really? What?" Ace asked. I grabbed my bag and threw a Healing Potion III at one side of the undead crowd, killing most of them.

RUN! I said as I ran and sliced the remaining damaged zombies with my iron sword with Ace and Violet running behind me with our equipment. "Where are we going!?" Violet shouted behind me "ANY %$& PLACE THAN THIS!" I shouted back at her. "Look out!" I heard Ace shout. I looked behind me just as an arrow came missing me exactly 2.56 cm (don't ask me how did I know). Skeletons are also chasing us while shooting arrows _THEY CAN DO THAT?! _I thought.

Violet took a TNT out of her bag "May! Give me your Flint and steel!" I reached for my pocket and tossed her my Flint and Steel. She lit it up "Eat this you %$&!" as she threw the TNT making a crater that killed at least 2/3 of the skeletons. "HAHA! That's what you get you pile of empty craniums!" shouted Violet at the skeletons. I smiled at Violet my best friend, she may be cruel and merciless sometimes but she can be reliable at these _Life and Death_ situations. My thoughts were interrupted by Ace shouting "May! Look out!" "What now?!" then for some reason he pulled me back with so much force I fell down on my butt. "What was tha- woah," I said when I saw a great ravine in front of me.

"Ooookay, so choose death by fall or that," Violet said pointing at the closing mobs. "We can try to fight," I volunteered "Or jump," Ace said. "Jump?! Why will we jump?!" shouted Violet "We can just fight," "If we jump we have better survival chances," "Better Survival chances if w-" "Violet! Let's just, do it," I interrupted. Violet was glaring at me, then at Ace, then at the horde getting closer, then back at Ace. She walked near Ace then grabbed him by the collar closer to her and kissed him for a second "If we die…" "Yup, I know," answered Ace. He took hold of her hand, and Violet took hold of my hand. We jumped, nearly being grabbed by a zombie and hit by a creeper and shot by an arrow, into the ravine. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!," Ace and I shouted as we fell "WWWOOOOOHHHHHOOOOO," Violet shouted. For some reason I shouted at her "Why are you acting like that!?" "Hey! This was his Idea!," shouted Violet back at me. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" "WWWOOOOHHHHOOOO!,".**Suddenly my vision darkened**

Owww…

_Whose there? Where am I? It's so dark!_

My head…..

_Wait I know that voice!_

Violet? Ace? Are you there? I asked

May? Is that you? I heard Violet

Then the sound of something burning filled the room

I saw Ace holding a torch, lighting up the cave. "Where are we?" I asked "According to these signs, if we go straight ahead we will be out of this ravine," explained Ace as he was inspecting some weird signs on the cave walls "So we are safe, Right?" Violet questioned as she began to stand up. Then we heard something echoing… "Okay maybe, No we are not safe," Ace said tensing. "Execute Plan b!" he said while grabbing our stuff "What's Plan B?" I asked "RUN!" helping us at our feet we ran forward but the noises are still there chasing us. "Cave Spiders!" Violet pointed ahead "Get out of the way!" Ace said immediately unsheathed his sword and decapitated the cave spiders.

"C'mon! I see the exit !" Ace shouted behind us following a dim light ahead. Just then I heard the whistling of an arrow past my ear "Agh!" shouted Violet as she fell on the ground "Violet!" I said going back to her. Something felt like liquid when I knelt beside her, when I rose my hand up to my face it was blood, from an arrow on her knee. "Agh," Violet groaned "Hold on Violet I will give you some Healing Potion," I said reaching into my bag

"_Belhynoo…_" mumbled Violet "What did you say?" I asked her "_Behyn yoh.._" "What are you saying?" Ace asked "_Behn hyn you…_" "Wait…. It sounds like…." I said. Then I heard something behind us. "Ace! Behind You!" Ace turned around just in time to get blasted by a creeper in the face. "No!" I took my iron sword and charged to the nearest mob, a zombie. I slashed the zombie on the chest, it tried to punch me but I was just able to cut his arm off on the process. I stabbed it right through the chest dark blood spilling out staining my leather armor, then sliced up cutting the zombie in half. I looked back and saw Ace grounding with hi back against the wall marking the explosion and Violet resisting the pain on her knee then looked behind me where the horde that was chasing us since awhile ago. _How did those freaks follow us!? _I took a look at my sword then approached Ace with a Healing Potion, "Let's trade," I told him giving him the potion and taking his gold sword, all that Ace can do is groan.

I faced the horde with my iron sword on my left hand and Ace's gold sword on my right hand. _I can do this… Dual Wield_ I ran charging the horde with my two swords. _I can do this_ I stabbed the nearest zombie on his chest using my iron sword and decapitated a creeper with Ace's gold sword. _I will protect you_ I groaned as an arrow hit me in the shoulder blades. _I won't die… _I got punched painfully on the stomach by a zombie sending me flying hitting hard against the wall. _I won't give up…_ I stood up still surprised by how huge is the horde I'm facing. _NEVER!_ I screamed as I charged again throwing my iron sword at a creeper's face, ripped open the ribs of a skeleton setting it ablaze (Ace's sword), I did a spin jump claiming my sword back from the dead creeper, as I landed I obliterated a creeper in front of me slicing it head to toe. Quickly stabbing another zombie in front of me.

I noticed a creeper waiting to blow up, I jumped back but I was still caught in the explosion. I moaned in pain _Is this the end?_ I looked around and noticed that my swords are no longer on my hand. I saw Violet struggling to stand up ,_At least she and Ace will be able to escape, _The sounds of Creepers, zombies, and skeletons are getting closer to me ,_I will die, but at least they will be able to escape and complete the mission, _the smell of a zombie's breath is getting stronger _It was worth it_ I can almost sense a zombie reaching its hand to me ,_Good bye…_

I felt the zombie's hand grasping my shoulder, I braced myself for the pain of teeth digging into my skull painfully.

.

.

.

.

_Huh?_ But instead the "zombie" pulled me up to my feet and headed to the direction where Violet and Ace are. I heard a male voice telling my friends to get up _If this "zombie" is not a zombie, then….. _I saw a teen that looks around my age, wearing a black cloak with a hood covering his face _Who is this guy? _I saw a glimpse of Violet leaning on Ace for support. We all headed for the exit, I closed my eyes knowing we are safe.

This is my first fanfic guys, so please leave a review if you like it and want me to continue


	2. The Division and the Alphas

Author's note

I may stop writing fanfic after June 13 2013 due to school. If you want me to continue please leave reviews and if you want character requests to join just write it down or PM me. Please include Name, Age, Gender, Appearance, Preferred weapon, Profession (mining, close combat, long ranged-combat, etc.), Division (Sharp,Sky, Green, or Cross) and Description of your characters. Thank you now, on with the Show!

May's POV

The first thing I knew was that my head hurts and I can hear some voices. "Owww," "Hurry! She's awake!" I heard Violet said. I opened my eyes and saw Violet looking down at me "Oh my gosh, I thought you will never wake up," She said while hugging me very tightly "Violet….can't…..breathe," "Sorry!" Violet said quickly releasing me. We seem to be in a small wooden hut with just one bed and torches hanging on the walls. "Where are we?" I asked Violet "We seem to be in an igloo, a wooden igloo- shaped house," she answered "How did we get here?" "After you were blasted by that creeper explosion some guy came with just a wooden sword came in and killed the mobs near you, afterwards he carried you and helped us to get out of the tunnel into his… Home," Violet said waving at the wooden walls,"

"Oh, Where's Ace?" I asked noticing him not around "Right after his wounds healed, he began creating a small hut of our own, don't want to give more trouble to that guy," said Violet "Speaking of which, who is that g-" "She's awake?" interrupted Ace bursting into the door. I could have sworn that strength could have been enough to bring down the wooden door. "Thank Notch you're alive!" Ace exclaimed. He is no longer wearing his iron armor and his blue T-shirt is covered with blood and dirt _Probably because he was building outside._

?'s POV (aka the POV of the first guy in the first chapter)

**Flashback**

"Let's go!" I said carrying an unconscious girl bridal style to the opening. "Wait, who are you?" a purple-haired teen girl said while leaning on another guy who also looks like a teen "Questions later, SURVIVE NOW!" I shouted back at her, picking up more speed cause the huge horde is catching up. _How did teens learn how to fight bravely and how in the world did they survive this long with that many creatures _(The horde includes 57 zombies, 36 creepers, 49 skeletons, 21 spiders, and 9 cave spiders for your information) _and more importantly who are these guys_ I looked at their equipment, their swords are made of gold and iron while mine is just made of wood, and this girl. I looked at the teen I'm carrying, man she's gorgeous with her long brown hair and fair white skin, she's- _WHAT AM I THINKING!? Survive now, Appreciate later!_

We ran but we just ended at a steep mountain side, too steep if we climb we will easily get hit by the arrows or bitten by spiders or cave spiders _GROSS, I rather fight to the death_ I looked back and saw the horde exiting the cave (Take note, it is Night) no choice then. "You wouldn't mind if I step forward, will you?" I told the group "Wait! They are too many, you saw us fight you don't stand a chance!" said the purple-haired girl "Who do you think I am?" I said taking my wooden sword out "I know you are strong but you are just one and you are only equipped with a wooden sword!"

The undead horde is getting closer and a cave spider got ahead of the others and jumped at me. I stabbed it at the belly, avoiding the sharp poisonous fangs, while using my left hand slamming it down against the floor. Then hacking it mercilessly on the floor. "Go ahead and start climbing, I will stall them GO!" They hesitated at first but then they started grabbing their stuff. I gave the pretty- I mean, Girl to the other guy the girl was with. "Be careful and don't die," he said putting one hand on my shoulder. "I won't, Now Go!" I answered.

_I don't have to kill them all, I just have to draw their attention to me so they can escape but.._ I looked behind me and I saw them struggling to get to the top because of their equipment and unconscious friend_ But once they get to the top, I will be left here, and may not have enough time to escape, I might- _I shrugged aside the thought and sliced another leaping cave spider _I CAN DO THIS_ I hacked my way through the undead. They already have surrounded me in a circle and my wooden sword is starting to have cracks forming on its blade. _Curses, if this continues_ I stabbed the ribs of a skeleton and pulling it back so hard it broke through the sternum (the bone protecting the heart) disconnecting the rib bones, ending its life but as a result completely broke my wooden sword.

_Curses, now what will I do- _Ugh! I looked down at my ankle where a spider has bitten my ankle "Get off!" I kicked the spider so hard it literally flew. I turned behind me and I came face to face with a creeper _Oh, this is going to hurt __**Bang!**_ I felt my body flying and hitting hard on a soil wall. I opened my eyes and I saw the horde getting nearer. That stupid creeper explosion blasted the steep mountainside making it harder to climb. _I need a sword any sword…_ "Any STUPID KIND OF PROTECTION!" I shouted out loud. Just when another creeper will blast me, the ground cracked opened with purple light bursting with purple flames, which ignited the mobs. The purple flames created some kind of purple Fire barrier, incinerating the stupid mobs that still want to get me. As soon as the last skeleton was burned to ashes, the purple flames died out, the ground came back to normal, and the purple light faded away.

_What in the world just happen?! _I inspected the ground but found nothing. _It's like, nothing happened! _"But this can't just be a-a-an accident!" I said "Just like that creeper explosion. Wait, The Group! They probably have reached the top by now!" I headed quickly to the top, using the rocks for support. _I should have trained for this.._

**End of Flashback**

"Hurry! She's awake!" I heard the purple-haired girl say "C'mon!" I stopped mining for cobblestone and hurried over back to my hut. By the time I got there her wounds were healed and she is probably ready to fight again. "Hey," I looked behind me and saw the boy that was with the purple-haired girl, "Thanks, for saving us back there," "No prob," I answered back. "By the way, my name's Ace," holding out his hand for me to shake "Pleasure to meet you, I'm-," **_Dian, That's your name_**_ Ugh it's that "mysterious voice" again, Dian he say…. _"Dian, my name is Dian," I said resuming my introduction. "My name's Violet" said the purple-haired girl "I wouldn't wonder," I said, making Violet glare at me "And her name is May," Violet said pointing to the pretty girl. "Thank you for saving our necks back there," said May "My pleasure,"

"I heard you lost your sword back at the mountainside, so here take this," Ace handing me another sword in a sheath "I would probably reject payment after I helped you guys but, I need a sword so thanks," I took the sword out of its sheath. It is an iron sword, finer and sturdier than my wood one. "I know it's not my business but why are you crossing such a dangerous path and carry enough equipment to be looted mercilessly?" Ace looked at Violet and May, May nodded and Ace said "You know how the Overworld is split into 4 major groups: Sharp Axes, Sky Spear, Green Stone, and Cross Shield. Our village is part of the Cross (aka Cross Shield) and we are allied with the Sky (aka Sky Spears), we are tasked to bring these equipment to a Sky outpost about a 2 days' walk from here but, you know, we had difficulties." "I am sorry but, why are you delivering war equipment and, Allied for what?" I asked "From where tunnel did you come from? Did you have amnesia or something?" Violet asked, "Well, actually you are probably right that I have amnesia. I just woke up here and started building a house that's all." "You mean, you don't remember anything?" Violet asked sounding concerned "Yes, no memories at all," "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," May said "Nah, it's not your problem, now back to the story," I said looking at Ace

"Hm? Oh, right well this actually started normal. We don't have these big division, we were all united as one. They say that our ancestors built great towering cities since they were acting and building as one. The world was peaceful until a lack of resources came. Famine made all the families hungry for food, lack of iron, gold, and diamond made the military demand, while the mobs made matters worse for all of us. This crisis was the start of the division: Families (including farmers) began exiting the big cities and started their own farms or just headed to other cities resulting to lack of taxes and resources, Due to the lack of weapons and protection the military began keeping all the rest of the iron, gold, and diamond into the military safe houses for safekeeping and sending soldiers with miners into the caves for iron, gold, and diamond and due to not having enough protection (their swords are made of stone or wood and no armor wearing, not even leather because of the struggle for food) most of them died making the army few in number." explained Ace

"It's my turn to explain now," Violet told Ace "Sure," replied Ace "Because the army was lacked in number, the mobs came in and tore apart the cities killing million of Minecraftians," "What are Minecraftians?" I asked "That's who we are, there are 4 kinds of people here: Mobs (passive or not), Alphas, Villagers, and us Minecraftians," "I am sorry but can you explain them all," I pleaded with a smile "You really don't know anything do you," May said with a touch of sadness "No, I don't," I looked down at the wooden floor _I don't remember anything not even who am I_ "Well," May said "Mobs are the cows, pigs, and chickens which are safe and the unsafe ones are the ones we encountered," explained May "Villagers are passive people, they look like us but are a little different," "What do you mean, different?" I questioned, "They don't fight, well some teach minecraftians how to when they are old enough but their true strength is unlocked by ourselves. They have small villages and sell us practically anything we need. They wear brown clothes and mostly stay together," answered May.

"Now, I will continue," said Violet "Minecrafters (minecraftians) are, obviously, us we know how to protect ourselves the best, gather minerals like diamond, iron, and gol the best, and know how to build better safer and more powerful structures the best, so in other words, we survive the best," "What about Alphas?" "Oh, Alphas are the supreme race. They were once minecrafters but no longer they are more powerful." Violet answered. _Why is her tone so sad, what is with the Alphas? _"What did they do?" I asked suddenly "What?" Violet asked. I saw May wiping some tears dry, Ace was trying to keep himself busy by inspecting his fingernails and Violet is keeping her sad eyes glued to the floor. "What Did They Do?" I asked one more time, it was Ace who answered my question "They are killers they murdered hundreds of families," "Why? Why will they do such a thing?" I asked with a hint of anger.

"When the time the cities fell and minecrafters were killed by the mobs Notch, the god of minecraft, chose three specific minecrafters to end the chaos: One came aggressively out of the fire from Nether his name was Herobrine, another one came mysterious out of the soil from The End his name is Luke, and the last one his true origin is unknown not even in the scriptures history was destroyed, the only thing they know of him is that his name is ObsI.

The Alphas ended the chaos, the world was at peace but Herobrine wanted power he wanted more. So he convinced Luke and ObsI that they could conquer minecraft and defeat Notch. They wanted to conquer Minecraft so Herobrine planted fear into the hearts of villagers making them give him weaponry and power. Luke unleashed the endermen from The End, which brought a new kind of mob. ObsI killed hundreds of villagers and minecrafters including the village of Violet and the parents of May," "I'm sorry to hear that," I said looking at Violet and May "Nah, it's fine that was a long time ago anyway," Violet said looking up pretending to be fine but May didn't say anything.

"Notch was angry at the Alphas, he tried to banish them, but ObsI was able to prevent that by putting some kind protection for them. Notch instead chose Steve to defeat the Alphas. It was a long struggle for Steve, fortunately he was able succeed. Luke was killed by decapitation in combat, Herobrine was thrown into a pool of lava, and ObsI was pushed at a lava wall, which immediately turned, into a hard black material. Steve named the black stone, obsidian. The obsidian is so hard only diamond can break it, it was as hard as the heart of ObsI when he killed the villagers," ended Ace

"Now," Violet said, "Back to the war, after the Alphas were killed the crisis came back due to the damage that they have done. The government had debates over the resources until a guy suggested that the Division to be made. The vote was finished and the 4 Divisions were created. One time, when the 4 division leaders gathered to discuss, a prophecy was mentioned by the Green Stone Division leader that a prophecy was found by a priest from their Division that the Alphas will be awaken," "Wait, I thought they were killed in combat," I asked surprised "Yes, they were killed in combat but they are gifted to be practically immortal, they will only die for a few years then be back," answered Ace "So how do you stop them?" "No one knows, the prophecy indicated that they are already among us waiting for a chance to strike. This prophecy scared the Division leaders so much that the Sky Spear Division leader volunteered for the end of the Division and just go back to be united and share our resources. But the Green Stone Division leader said that Union might bring the end of us all. He said if we put all of our resources at one place, a famine can just end it all or the Alphas can destroy it easily.

The leaders argued until the Sharp Axe Division leader accused the Sky Spear Division leader for wanting all the resources to fulfill your need of weapons. He said that the Sky Spear Division would just donate few resources to the Union and will horde a huge amount of it to fulfill their requirements so when the Alphas strike they will be the only survivors left. The Sky Division countered by saying that the Sharp Division has already the most amount of resources and that they are the ones that will betray the Division. This argued the 2 leaders so the Sharp Division leader declared a war against the divisions. Our division leader tried to prevent this to happen but he was ignored. One day, a letter was sent to the Cross Shield Division from the Sky Spear division that they offer an alliance. Our leader hesitated at first but soon agreed to the alliance."

"Wow it is a long story," I said "Tell me about it," said Violet. _So this place, Minecraft, is at war_ "Well, you better get ready for tomorrow!" I exclaimed, "Wait, why? What is up for tomorrow?" May asked, "You guys should probably head out already if you want to complete this mission, so," I looked at the window and saw the setting of the sun, "Better get some sleep!" "Yeah, you are right we leave tomorrow," Violet said heading for the door being followed by Ace and May. Ace and I have put fences around our huts with torches making the yard outside shine. I looked at the roof of my wooden igloo-shaped hut. _Is this really where I grew up? I don't remember anything but I know I have been here before….. all I have to do is remember._

_I think I remember something, I was…._

**Flashback**

I was in a red room, I looked at my hands, and I am carrying a sword, a black sword. This room has red light is everywhere. It was hot in the room. I think someone else is here but who is it- **DOM! DOM!**

**End of Flashback**

I stood up from my bed. I was sweating as if I was there in that red room. **DOM! DOM!**_ What's that?!_ I looked around and just realized it was the door. When I opened it I saw May wearing only a tank top and short shorts, making me blush a little. "May! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to stop my face from turning red "This may seem awkward Dian, but can I sleep with you tonight?" I can feel my face turning redder "But May you are a girl and I am a boy- I mean, you just met me today and.." "I know Dian, but tonight I feel like tonight you are person I trust the most," May said with a smile. _What should I do? I can't say no to her but… _"Fine, but just for tonight," "Thanks," May entered the room and placed her makeshift bed next to mine making it a double bed. "Wait, Wait! Why are you going to sleep beside me?" My face turning redder than ever "Your wooden igloo house is to small for me to put it else where so, yes!" May jumped at her makeshift bed "C'mon," She said patting to the bed beside her. After probably 5 mins of arguing with myself I laid down on my bed beside May trying to hide my blushing.

15 mins later after awkward silence, I said out loud "May? You still awake?" I felt some movements and saw her stretching her arms "Am now," She answered. "I am sorry about what happened to your family," I told her. She remained silent for about a minute before "I don't really want to talk about that," May said turning her back to me "Yeah, I got that," I said turning so I am facing the wall. About 10 minutes later, I heard some sobbing. "May? Are you alright?" I asked her sitting up "Dian!" She was hugging me tightly while sobbing on my chest. I began rubbing her back to comfort her, after about 2 minutes of comforting she stopped hugging "I'm sorry for that, I just probably need a comforter," she said wiping her tears away "Look, I know it is not my business but if I were your parents they don't want to see you like this," I told her "What?" she asked looking up "If I were your parents they will want for you to be happy and not like this, they want you to live happy and not live in a life of sorrow," "I guess you are right," she said laying back down on her bed. I smiled at her, I was just about to go back to sleep when May sat up again "May? What is wro-" I was cut off by May pressing her lips against mine, after awhile I too started kissing back "May? What was that?" I asked her after we pulled back "Thank you," was everything she said. I smiled at her and we went back to sleep.

If you like the story please leave a review!


	3. Warcart

For those who love this story, you may send your own character requests to me. Just PM me and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Now go on, leave me! And START READING!

Dian's POV

_Owwww,_ First thing I felt was that something heavy is on my chest, second thing is that I have a strange feeling that I only have my boxers on. Third thing I felt, I opened my eyes and saw May, sleeping on me, _so She's the heavy thing_. I looked down at my chest _Oh, sh*t! Why am I not wearing anything but underwear (black boxers), and worse WHY DOES SHE HAVE NOTHING BUT HER UNDERWEAR ON?! Oh my, what am I gonna do? _And just when things couldn't get any worse, I felt her waking up. She opened my eyes and I made eye contact. It took her about 5 seconds to realize what I realized. _Oh this is going to hurt_ "AAAHHHH!" May immediately rolled to her own makeshift bed using the covers to hide her "sections". "What the hell did you do?" May shouted at me "I didn't do anything!" I shouted back at her "Don't play the innocent! What did you do?!" "I didn't do anything! The last thing I remembered was- Ah forget it, I didn't do such a thing!"

_Oh great, this can't get any worse (though I have a feeling it will) _**Bang! **The door was slammed open by Violet "What the Notch is happening?!" Violet shouted keeping both May and I quiet. Violet looked at May (still using the covers to hide), then at me, then back at May, then one last look at me. "**Ggrrrr, **I'm going to kill you!" shouted Violet drawing her iron sword charging at me "W-wait just a sec-" I was cut off because I had to dash her stab which hit the wall behind me instead _That strike was going to impale my skull, She really is planning to kill me _"Die!" I quickly rolled to the other makeshift bed (May's) as Violet my bed making a hole going until the floor. "Get out!" May shouted kicking me out of her bed. "Wait! You gotta believe me! I didn't do anything!" I shouted at Violet, quickly hiding behind May because I knew she wouldn't hurt her friend. "Get out of there coward, and face your punishment," Violet said looking for a way to stab me without hurting May

"Violet, stop it!" Ace shouted making all of us stop in our actions "Don't tell me you are buying this!?" Violet shouted back pointing the tip of her sword at me "Look Violet, you don't even know the truth you are already judging," "Isn't this an obvious picture of what just happened?" Violet said pointing at May (still covering by using the covers) "Fine, May do you think Dian is telling the truth?" Ace asked May. She turned around and glared at me _Oh great, how does one person look like when he is telling the truth? She's my only chance of living _"He's telling the truth," May decided "Wait, are you sure?" Violet asked, "Yes, he can look directly at my eyes calmly, no signs of perspiration of any kind, body movement normal, and no signs of changed breathing rate," "See? I told you, listen first before killing any one," Ace said "Now come on May, get dressed and let's get going" Ace throwing her, her clothes which she immediately put on (I turned my back on her while she's doing this, _don't want Violet's sword directed at my face again_) "By the way Dian, after you get dressed, you want to join us," Ace asked after the girls have left "What? Why?" I asked surprised "Well for starters, you are stronger than you look may even be stronger than us and we still have two days of walk before we get to our destination and we might need you in case we run into those cases again, and two you are pretty close to us now and you lost your memories so you have nowhere to go," Ace answered "But, after what just happened earlier, can you really trust me?" honestly, I was the one who doesn't trust them _for some reason _"Dude, by just asking that question I know already I can trust you, so Yes or No?" "Fine, you win I will come," "Yes! Pack your stuff quickly we leave in an hour," (It's 6:30 in the morning) Ace said closing the door _Okay Dian, the true challenge await_ I looked out in the window wondering what are the challenges awaiting us.

May's POV

"He's coming too?" I heard Violet said, I looked back and saw Dian walking with Ace with all of his stuff "Why is he coming?" Violet asked glaring at Dian "Look, he doesn't remember anything about his past life so he needs some friends like us, plus he's strong and we might need him for mob troubles," Dian said "But you can't trust this guy just after he-" "It's okay Violet," I interrupted "B-b-But" "It's okay plus, I trust him," I answered one more time. Violet hesitated then glared back at Dian "Fine, but I am watching you," she said pointing her finger at Dian while walking ahead of us.

_It's a good thing he doesn't remember_ _what really happened _the truth is that I started it and he was just going with the flow, I think he was half asleep when we were doing **it **(note: didn't go that far) so he doesn't remember anything and hopefully he wouldn't, no wonder why he was acting that weird in the morning. "Anything wrong?" I heard Dian asked Ace "Oh nothing, it's just the map," Ace answered back "Why what's with the map?" Violet asked "Well, there are two ways going to the outpost: one is a minecart tunnel and the other one was destroyed in the war. So if we take that path we may have difficulties in crossing due to the uneven or fall on a dark tunnel located on that road," "So due to the destruction, the ground may not be strong enough to hold us and we fall underground," I said taking the map from Ace "But if we cross the minecart tunnel we may be roadkilled by the carts or be ambushed by mobs (minecart tunnels are only lightened up by Redstone torches to power the rails)," "Well I say we chose the tunnel cause according to you the other road ain't recommended plus we are carrying extra load," Dian suggested "I suppose you're right," I said "Fine, to the tunnel."

**Later, at the tunnel**

Dian's Pov

"Well, it's starting to get darker," I said, "You are right somebody light a torch," May said. Ace quickly dug his bag for one. _Man, what really happened last night._ I looked at May who was observing the map_ Last thing I remembered was that- Ugh, I still can't believe she actually kissed me. I mean, c'mon think what happened after that. Wait, was it because of me? _"All set!" I looked at Ace who was holding 4 torches at his hand. "Guess these torches aren't enough," I said as I took a torch from him. "Guys! Look," I heard Violet said as she peaked through some kind of opening at the tunnel. I looked at the opening and saw some kind of obsidian shelter on wheels "What the hell is that?" I asked "It's a Warcart, they are huge minecarts which inside are 16 chests filled with equipment. When you go inside it, you will see 16 chests ,8 on each side of the walls and 1 ender chest. Basically, they are war and supply vehicles because they can function without tracks," Ace answered, "How does it do that?" "Well, I think because of water in the engines. The creators of these boys kept their secrets on how do these wheels work without tracks but all I know they pour water on some kind of container," "Well, they are geniuses they propably have bui-" My thoughts were interrupted as I heard some kind of sound that's like the pulling of an arrow.

"Look out!" I said pushing Ace aside as the arrow nearly hitting him. Suddenly, more arrows came out "What's happening?!" Violet said as we took cover behind the Warcart " "We are being ambushed," Ace answered "By whom?" "The Sharp Axe Division," May and Violet were surprised as soon as they heard the words "Sharp Axe," I looked behind the Warcart, only a few arrows are being shot at us and two swords men equipped with iron swords and diamond armors with some kind of logo with red axes at the breastplate. "We are about to be killed by swordsmen," I told them while bringing back my head cause an arrow is about to headshot me "Well, there's no where else to run!" Violet shouted. I took a look at the warcart and thought of an idea "Yes there is, come on!" I ran to the back of the warcart and saw an iron door blocking the entrance "Now what, genius?" Violet said "I will take that as a complement," I touched the iron door with my palm and said "_Alpomegon!" _The door instantly opened. Ace, May, and Violet were amazed "How the heck did you do that?" Ace asked "I said this before, Questions later, Survive now!" We quickly ran inside warcart with the iron door closing automatically behind us. Inside the warcart was exactly how did Ace described it but the walls and ceilings are stone bricks not obsidian (obsidian outside, stone bricks inside). I went to the control panel were there is a 360 movable lever, some buttons, and levers "Curses we don't know!" May said "Go and pull that lever over there and fill the container with water," I instructed her "But we don't have water!" I looked at the 16 chests, 8 on each side of the walls, each 4 of the 8 is on a shelve while the other 4 is above it.

**Bang! Bang! **The swords men have started hitting the iron door with so much force it can break it down in no time _Do they have a battering ram or something? _"That one! Upper shelf, second to the left," I pointed at the chest "How do you know?" Violet asked, "Go!" I said as I began pulling the levers and buttons as if I had done them before but I just can't remember. "Done!" Ace said as he filled the container with water "How the heck do you know these things?" Ace questioned "QUESTIONS LATER!" I shouted so loud the sword men banging the door were stunned. I quickly push a button then the whole engine came alive "You might want to step back!" I shouted at the warriors and archers outside. I pulled back the 360 lever and the warcart sped forward at so much speed making Ace, May, and Violet fall back (I am sitting on a leather seat) "Sayonara Suckers!" Violet shouted at the Sharp Axe division. "Woohoo! We made it! We made it!" May said hugging me (the warcart was connected to the rails making it move on its own, it also has slowed down) "Yes, we did," I told her. May then quickly realized that she was hugging me and let me go "Y-Yes, we did," she said nervously _Wow, that was amazing _"Dian! How the hell did you know these stuff?" Ace asked, "You know how to open the door, you know the locations of the materials in these chests, and you even know how to start this thing!" "I probably have done this before," I answered "Wait Dian, if you have done this before then you should be….." May said with some sadness "What do you mean?" "Remember the Alphas?" Ace told me "Yeah," "The people feared them so much that Herobrine was able to create an army to kill Steve, the guy who defeated them, and prevent Notch from winning. So Steve raised an army too to counter-attack. The engineers on both sides created weapons to aide them including the warcart which Luke designed (at that time it was just made of bricks, but rebels who are still devoted to the Alphas change this to obsidian)," I was shocked by this "No, I can't be part of them! I can't work for the Alphas!" I shouted, "Wait Dian, we still aren't 100% sure!" May tried to comfort me "What do you mean?! It was designed by an Alpha and their army's soldiers know how to use this thing! I might be part of them! I might be a-**Boom!**" A TNT explosion interrupted me. I looked at the front and saw the crater that the TNT made (11 blocks wide, 4 blocks deep) "Everybody hold on!" I shouted as the front wheels began to fall at the crater….

May's POV

_Ugh, _I looked around my surroundings thankfully our fall ain't that deep (just 4 blocks) I saw the others knocked out unconscious and I think the Axe Division caused this and are about to come and kill us. They used some kind of missile to hit us from afar but they must have used a vehicle to deploy the missile while trying to catch up **Ugh** _What was that?_ I looked around my surroundings quickly tensed but I realized it was just Dian gaining consciousness "Ouch my head," he said then looked at me "Long-ranged missile, crater 4 blocks deep, 25 Axe Division warriors riding iron chariots and are 476 blocks away and getting nearer at a speed of 36 blocks per second, we gotta move," Dian said standing up and drawing his sword.

Sorry this one is 1000 words shorter than the others, and it took longer a time to complete the others. First of, I only had a short time to write and Thurdays are only when I get home early from school and can write so that's the reasons.

Requests are still available

P.S.

Character requests given will be put in the story will be on next chapter. Sorry cause I have finished this before I read the reviews


	4. The Fire, the Ice, and the Helmet

CHARACTER REQUESTS HERE! Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of schoolwork to do, so anyway READ!

May's POV

I gulped at the sound of Dian's words "W-w-wait, how did you know that?" "I know more than I look," Dian answered, I still can't believe he knows those facts "H-how did you know they are iron chariots," this time Dian didn't answer back, he just went to the control panels and began flipping some switches "This warcart won't be anymore use, the engines down, the navigation system is destroyed, and about 6 switches aren't working including 2 main switches," he said repeatedly pushing a wooden button above him. I walked nearer to Violet and Ace who were still unconscious "We will probably need water to wake them up," "We have none," Dian said still not taking his eyes off the control panel. I looked behind me, Dian's right; the chest containing the water buckets is destroyed. "Great." Dian suddenly stood up and walked to me "They are here," the sounds of the chariots of the Sharp Division have halted and the footprints are getting closer "If we will die, make sure Ace and Violet are going to be safe," "Agreed," I answered back unsheathing my iron sword and taking the enchanted gold sword of Ace for me to Dual Wield.

"All right Cross Shield Division, come out of there!" a Sharp Division warrior said. I took a look at Dian who pushed a button making some kind of a noise sounding like dispensers firing "You are testing my patience, blow up the door!" the sound of a TNT being lit up preparing to be launched. Dian ran towards me and pulled me to the control panel "Wait! What are y-" "FIRE!" the warrior shouted. Dian immediately pushed a button just as he said fire.** BANG! BANG! AHHH! **The sound of warriors filled the air. I looked outside and saw the warriors on fire and frozen _Wait, Frozen?_ In the blink of an eye the Sharp axe Division was killed. "How did you?" I asked still impressed, _Is there anything Dian can't do?_ "I didn't May, they did," Dian said pointing at the door. 2 teens entered inside, "Is everyone okay?" the Female teen asked "Yes, but who are you?" I asked "Hm? Oh, call me Kitty," she answered. Kitty has a long dirty blonde ponytail, royal blue eyes, a white and sky scarf, and wearing a black and blue ninja suit. "Call me Fury," the other teen said. Fury has a short black jet hair, amber red orange eyes, a black and red scarf, and wearing a black and red ninja suit.

"How did you know we are here?" I asked "Well, we received a distress signal on our way to our outpost, so we came as soon as we can," Kitty answered. I looked at Dian behind me "They are part of the Sky Spear Division, I gave them the distress call and since the Cross Shield Division is allied with them, they will of course help," Dian said "But, how, I mean, how where you able to do that fast enough?" "Probably because we run fast," Fury answered. **Groan** I looked behind me and saw Ace and Violet waking up "Guys!" I said hugging Violet tightly "Okay, okay I get the message," Violet said pushing me away "So, what I missed?"

Dian's POV

After May explained everything to Violet and Ace

"Please to meet you." Ace said, "The pleasure is all mine," Fury said shaking Ace's hand "All right are we just going to chat here or are we going to move?" Violet said taking her stuff.

3 hours later

"I thought you send we will be there by sunset?" I asked Fury and Kitty "True, but we could have already been to the outpost if we haven't rescued you guys," Kitty answered. "Fine, let's just rest for the night," Ace said "Hey guys maybe we can sleep there!" Violet said pointing at one direction. I looked at where she was pointing, it was a tall stone brick tower "If we stay there we can be safe from mobs," May suggested "The tower doesn't have light so maybe no one lives there," I answered "Maybe," said Fury following the rest of us to the tower.

"That's the rest of them," I said after killing the last spider, since there were no torches mobs spawned inside so we had to do a little pest problem. "All right we shall wake up by sunset after the zombies have been fried," Ace said. We all lay down at our makeshift beds, and slept. **Creak…** I woke up 2 hours later upon hearing a noise coming downstairs "Hey guys did you hear that?" I whispered but they were already asleep._ I could have sworn I heard something_ I looked around me _Oh, no Kitty's gone_ I took my iron sword and headed downstairs, not wanting to wake the others, I alone woke up. _Who could have taken her?_ I silently walked down the stairs, Fury had put torches around the tower so there is no way a mob could have spawned, I have reached the 3rd floor already (there are 4 floors) when I heard a noise behind me. I quickly unsheathed my sword and slashed behind me _"Take it easy, take it easy!"_ the figure behind me said "Oh it's you," I said, thankfully it's just Kitty, "Wow, not many people hear me approaching them," Kitty said with a giggle "So you heard it too?" I said approaching the next flight of stairs "If you mean the creaking, yes I did," following behind me. "There has got to be someone here," I whispered "There could be but who would-" "Stay right there," Kitty was interrupted by a voice behind us "Stay right there don't look behind," "Look pal you are messing with the wrong people," Kitty answered. Suddenly arrows were shot at the person burning him "AAHH!" the voice said. "You okay?" Fury asked, his phoenix bow ready, "What took you so long?" Kitty asked, soon Ace, May, and Violet came down. Kitty took out her ice bow and shot at the burning person making the fires stop. Violet approached the man with her the tip of her iron sword pointing at him "Who are you? Why are you here?" she shouted, "Why am I here? I own this place, fool!" the boy answered. With the light I can see his face clearly: he is wearing a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a full iron helmet. "What do you mean?" Ace said approaching the boy "I built this place! Who else?!" he answered "Fat chance," said Violet making her sword nearer to his throat "Violet stop, he's telling the truth," May instructed "How are you sure?" Fury asked "She knows if people are lying or not," I answered, "Cool," Fury said

"Look Mr. Helmet," Ace said, "The name is Ben," the boy answered "Okay Ben, we don't want any trouble, we just needed a place to spend the night," "You are minecrafters, you can survive the night," said Ben "This boy is really pissing me off," Violet said tightening her grip to her sword "Violet stop, we are the intruders here," I told her. Fortunately, she listened to me and sheathed her sword. "So, you guys are from the Sky and Cross Division." Ben said standing up "Yes, we are," said Fury withdrawing his phoenix bow, "Good, I can trust you guys," Ben answered, "You are from the Green Stone Division, Scout captain, you and your team were sent to built outpost towers. Unfortunately, while you were building this outpost tower, the Sharp Axe Division killed your team you were the only one who were able to escape. You came back to the tower to finish your job, but you saw us," I said. Every one looked at me surprised by my words "H-how did you know.. Who are you? You don't have a Mark on your shoulder to represent your Division, Who are you?" Ben questioned. No one said anything for about a minute until "We should talk about this upstairs it's a long story," May said.

After explaining,

"I see," Fury said, "Forgive me for saying this but, you may be part of the Axe Division," Ben said, "I don't trust you, you can operate a warcart which was used by the Alphas and you just "magically" appeared to rescue them," Ben said pointing at May, Ace, and Violet, "I just told you everything," I said standing up, "Did you? Everything?" Ben said standing up as well glaring at me, "What am I doing here anyway," I said heading downstairs "Dian, wait!" May said going after me but Ace stopped her "May, don't, give him some time alone." Soon I was outside the tower sitting on top of a tree _I don't know who am I, why?_ **_Bwahaha_** "Who's there?" I looked behind me but saw no one **_Fool, you were once great but now you side with the weak_** "Who are you?!" I said out loud **_Come back, we are here_** "Who are you!?" I shouted **_We are….._** "Who? Who?" I shouted, **BANG! BANG! **I looked behind me and saw the top floor of the tower destroyed, _May_, I thoughtthe explosion came from the Sharp Division's missile launchers, _And just when things couldn't get worse_ I ran for the tower.

Ace's POV

"You shouldn't have said that!" May shouted, "You really trust him? What if he is just pretending?" Ben shouted back, "We do trust him, and he is not pretending," I told him "Look the Sharp Axe Division will do anything to win this war including sending spies to the other team," Ben said, "Every warrior will represent his Division by having the Mark on his arm or shoulder unless he betrayed, that Mark will always be there," said Fury, "What if he was born like that? If he wasn't marked with their Division?" "He saved our lives, won't you trust someone if he saved your life?" shouted May losing her patience "No, I won't trust him unless he can prove it," said Ben turning his back to us "He already has," I answered. "Look I know you don't trust him but he has alre-**Bang!**" I was interrupted as the wall behind me blew up. Then my vision darkened.

_Ugh,_ I opened my eyes and saw the walls destroyed, _TNT launcher_, "Guys, you okay?" "We're fine," I heard Violet, "Who the hell launched the TNT?" Violet said trying to stand up, "We did," I looked up and saw 3 men with diamond armor and diamond swords "Sharp Axe Division," I said noticing the Mark on their arms, "My, you are a smart one," the middle one said who is obviously because of his enchanted diamond sword. The leader said, "Where is the guy in black?" _Dian _I thought, "What do you want with him?" I questioned, "Our leader requests his capture, now one more time, Where is he?" "You have to kill me first!" I shouted, "As you wish," he said approaching me and just before his sword could have impaled me in the forehead, an arrow shot him at the hand making the leader drop his weapon "Augh!" the leader shouted as his hand began freezing, I looked behind the leader and saw Kitty with her Ice bow. One warrior helped the leader and the other one kicked Kitty hard on the stomach. "You," the leader said, "Kill her first!" The warriors came nearer to Kitty "NO!" Fury shouted as he struggled to get up but failed "Good night, Sky warrior," one of the Axe Division warrior said as he raised his sword.

"Stop!" The leader and his allies looked behind them and saw Dian there without any weapon (he didn't bring his sword with him when he left) "You finally showed up," the leader said signaling his warrior to don't kill Kitty "Yes, I did," Dian closed his eyes and when thrust his hand forward in an instant the 2 warriors caught in some kind of purple fire, "You," the leader said angrily as his men were incinerated, all that Dian did was to provoke the leader "I will kill you!" the leader said rushing forward "OBLIVION!" Dian shouted, in an instant purple fire appeared at his hand. When the flames died out, Dian is holding some kind of a black sword. Dian charged forward stabbing the leader at his heart ending his life quickly. The leader fell lifeless at the floor, and purple flames consumed his body. No one said anything, they all just stared where the body of the leader was, "Now," Dian said breaking the silence "Now do you trust me?" Dian questioned Ben who was still silent.

Sorry if you expected different for your Characters (Fury, Kitty, and Ben) but believe me, I did my best and for the guy who gave me the **Character Request for Ben, please tell me his profession and description.**

I will be including **Bio** in the character requests so for the people who send me Fury, Kitty, and Ben **TELL ME THEIR BIO!**

If next chapter takes long to post please be patient with me. **PEACE**


	5. Lucas VS 'New' Dian

First of thank you for the guy who sent me the bio of Fury and Kitty and thank you for staying tuned to 4 Worlds, Second very sorry this took a week longer but I got Fever last week and I wasn't in the condition.

Dian's POV

"D-Dian, are you? I mean, are you okay?" May asked.

_She's still freaked out_ "Yeah, I'm okay," I looked at the sword at my hand _I hope_. The sword's blade was pure black like black steel, the weight and the design feels familiar to me as if I myself designed the blade, and the handle matched perfectly on my grip, this blade is too familiar. "Yeah, I'm all right," putting the black steel blade down

"YOUR ALL RIGHT?! You just disintegrated those 3 freaks with voodoo fire! AND YOU'RE OKAY?!" Violet shouted,"What exactly are you!?"

"Look, I'm sorry," I said stepping backwards.

"We really need to check on you, that purple fire isn't normal," May said with concern

"May's right, the way the flames ate the body is like dark magic," said Kitty,

"You mean like the Dark Ages?"

"Yes," Ben answered

"Ben!" Ace shouted, "Stop it!"

"It's okay Ace," I said putting the black sword in a new sheath "I understand," as I walked down the stairs.

"I see it!" Fury shouted. We have left the tower 3 hours ago and now we already are heading to the Sky outpost, Ben destroyed the tower with TNT because he said that the work would never be finished. "Welcome everyone, to the Sky Division," Fury declared; Sky warriors sensing we aren't enemies opened the gates.

"Fury! Kitty!" a boy around 17 approached us "Thankfully you made it!" he said approaching us, "And who are these 5?" he said looking at us curiously

"Oh Lance, this is Ben from green Division, May, Ace, and Violet from Cross Division and lastly Dian," Fury said introducing us

"Dian ehh, from what division are you?" Lance asked shaking my hand, Lance has blue hair, wearing a purple vest and a blue t-shirt underneath with the Sky Spear Mark, black pants; he is equipped with an enchanted bow and enchanted diamond sword. I paused for a moment but before I can answer

"Dian has lost his memory but I can assure you he can be trusted," Kitty said

"I see," Lance said scratching his chin

"Well, looks like you need some stocking come on, follow me I will gear you up," Lance said walking away

"Fine, see you later," I said before running after Lance.

May's POV

"C'mon, we have got to go and report to the elder!" Kitty said with Fury following her

"You guys go ahead, we still have to complete our mission," Violet replied following Ace to another direction

"Fine, but Ben you should go with us," Fury instructed

Later,

"Thank you for arriving as soon as possible," said the Sky Division warrior. Ace, Violet, and me immediately proceeded to a supply room to give our resources.

"No prob, how are you guys doing here?" Violet said as she handed a helper with a chest full of battle equipment

"It's terrible, at this rate this outpost could be destroyed in about a week," said the warrior sadly

"Why?" Ace asked

"The Sharp Division is pushing us too hard, we are losing too much men, we are just an outpost but for some reason the Sharp Division can send more and more warriors!"

"Impossible, about how many do they send?" I asked

"About a hundred!"

"WHAT!?" We all said at once

"True, if they keep attacking us like this we will be destroyed!" the warrior said.

_100 warriors sent, there has to be something they have done to send this huge number of men without crossing rivers and mountains_

"Is there anything we can do?" Ace asked, the warrior thought for a moment before saying

"Well, yes there is but you will need Fury and Kitty."

Fury's POV

After we have left Ace to deliver their resources, Kitty, Ben, and I proceeded to the elder. When we approached the elder, I knocked 9 times on the door **Knock, knock knock knock, knock, knock knock, knock**, the door opened slightly and a warrior inside asked "Business?"

"14, 13, 02," Kitty responded. The warrior went back inside, the sound of gears and bolts turning and soon the door opened.

"He's in there," the warrior said, the hut was made of wooden planks, the room was lighten up by only a few torches, chests half opened are neatly arranged on a side of a wall, numerous books on shelves are on another side, and a big leather chair facing a cobblestone furnace.

"Elder, we are here," Kitty said, the chair turned to reveal a very old man with a white beard and wearing a brown cloak,

the Elder coughed before speaking "I see that you have successfully returned and saved our resources and their deliverers,"

"Yes elder, this is Ben and-" Kitty was interrupted by the Elder

"Yes yes, I know, Ben from the Green Stone Division, Ace, Violet, and May from the Cross Shield Division, they are all here," the Elder said.

I looked at Kitty before saying, "Excuse me Elder but there is one more," I said

"Nonsense, there are only- wait, there's one more?" the Elder said confused

"There is Elder, there is," I said.

"I don't understand, there are only 4 strangers that have entered, I sense their auras," the Elder said,

"Excuse me Elder," Kitty and I looked at Ben who suddenly found the courage to speak

"You said that you can sense their "auras"?" Ben asked

"Yes, this necklace allows me to know," the Elder showed a sapphire gem necklace that seems to have a spirit roaming in it, "I sense them and will know what is inside or not, like knowing if they are telling the truth,"

"Elder, we have another companion with us," I said

"Really, who is he?" the Elder asked

"His name is Dian, he is…."

Dian's POV

"So, who are you exactly?" Lance asked while we were walking

"I-uhh," _How could I explain this to him?_ I thought thinking about my amnesia. I was just about to answer his question when he said,

"Okay, here we are!" I looked ahead and saw a stone brick building about 25 blocks high.

Inside is a very cozy environment, it is made of wooden bricks inside, netherrack burning on every wall lighting the room, lots of unique clothes and armor are hanged on the wall. Among the clothes I saw, there is a golden armor with a loin's face on its breast plate, a black cloak with numerous, tiny, shiny needles and blades on it, a skull cap with blood stain, an armor that looks like it is made of every material like dirt, gravel, iron, wood, and Redstone.

"Hey 32! Where are you? Another guy needs gearing!" Lance shouted. A door as red as redstone opened and out stepped a teenage girl.

"Oh? What's his name," 32 asked Lance, 32 is wearing a black thick apron with lots of needles with a few string left, she has blonde hair with also leftover strings and a thin glove on her hands.

"Dian, that's my name and may I ask what's yours," I said

"32, didn't Lance tell you? 32," she responded.

Lance scooted nearer to me _"Her name is really 32, she's an expert on very light but providing the best protection armors and stuff," _he whispered_ "She's a tailor and most of the time nice, just don't ask her why is her name 32," _I still felt the urge to ask but by the tone of his voice I didn't

"So, what kind of protection do you want? Light or heavy?" 32 asked.

"Well, I want something like this," I took out my cloak (Remember? chapter 1, Dian already has a black cloak) and showed it to 32 "Something as protective than that but still a cloak."

32 took the cloak and began inspecting it, suddenly after feeling the material of the cloak for about 30 seconds she gasped.

"Why what's wrong 32?" Lance asked worried

"It- it can't be," 32 said scared like she has seen a ghost at my cloak. She suddenly put her palm at my chest

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked surprised, she didn't answer and began feeling the material of my t-shirt. 32 still isn't content she also began feeling the material of my pants, making me blush rapidly.

"No, no," she said

"Why? What is it?" Lance asked, 32 suddenly changed her face expression from scared to a deadly serious face.

"Take of your clothes, Now!" she instructed

"W-WHAT?!" I shouted making me blush more.

"32!" Lance shouted, 32 still remained her glaring at me

"Take of your clothes and get changed, 2nd shelf on the left wall pick a design and 5th shelf on the right get new pants, GO! And give me the clothes," she said before taking my cloak and headed for the stairs upstairs.

"What took so long?!" 32 demanded after I have changed.

"Sorry, the clothes aren't Dian's type," Lance explained, 32 just took my pants and shirt and walked to her working desk.

"I need to get out of these clothes quick," I looked at what I am wearing; a gray pants with extremely thin leather and covered with wolf hair, the pants seem to adapt on the room temperature changing to satisfy the wearer's needs (when it is hot: the pants feel cold and when it is cold: the pants feel warm), I am also wearing violet with numerous openings as if it survived numerous sword slashes.

We were inside a cobblestone room, 32's work desk is made of smooth wooden planks, a torch was there to provide light but it was contained in a glass box so 32's work won't be burned. Under the desk is a chest filled with dyed wool and numerous needles that explains 32's glove. There is also a chest across the room that seems to contain various minerals.

"I knew it!" 32 exclaimed,

"Knew what?" I demanded,

"This type of clothing was used during the Dark War!"

"Impossible!" shouted Lance

"But here it is, this looks like this clothing was used by ObsI himself to cover himself in blanket of darkness of the night!" 32 said sounding rather excited than scared.

I gulped at her words, _Used by ObsI? The same guy who killed May and Violet's parents, this cloak must be very bad and contain a ton of evil._

"This cloak seems to hide something," 32 said opening a chest and began searching for something inside,

"What do you mean 'hiding'?" Lance asked,

"The leather seems to have a hidden layer inside, but this might do the trick," 32 pulled out something like an hourglass where inside is a glowing shard.

32 turned a knob making the shard change color, and then she opened the bottom of the hourglass to shine the light being given off by the shard at the cloak. 32 then turned the knob more until the shard gave a purple light.

32 adjusted the light to the smallest setting and pointed it at the cloak. After about a minute of pointing, the part of the cloak, which was being pointed by the purple light, burned up and caught purple fire.

"Woah," Lance said backing up as soon as the purple fire appeared "What is that?"

"Purple fire," 32 explained "Very lethal stuff, used to send the remains of your body immediately to the Underworld (or afterlife) mostly harmless because it will only burn the dead body unless you touch it, but ObsI has mastered this Flame and used it to consume the living body."

I gulped even more;_ Great, ObsI and I can be brothers, who doesn't want a brother that kills? That's So cool. _

"Nuts," 32 said,

I looked back at the hourglass; the shard inside has stopped glowing and has turned into a normal shard.

"Guess I shouldn't use purple fire too much, takes too much power from the shard," 32 said sadly as the purple fire left on the cloak has died out "I need another one quick!"

"But, you don't have another Glowstone Shard," Lance said,

"I have some Glowstone here, but Glowstone Shards are found naturally and you can't craft them, only the Architects possessing the secrets of Luke (Remember Luke? He is the Alpha from the Darkness of The End. REMEMBER HIM) can craft the shard," 32 said with a hint of giving up

"Let me try," I said approaching the cloak,

"Why, what can you do? Possess the power of ObsI?" 32 said with sarcasm.

I touched the cloak with my palm and concentrated. **1 minute, 3 minutes, 5 minutes, **nothing happens.

"Dian, look what are you doing?" Lance asked,

I ignore him and continue concentrating, suddenly my hand turns hot, Very hot. Purple flames erupted and spread through out the cloak, including the t-shirt and my pants. The entire room was bath in purple light, as 32 and Lance stay there shocked with jaws dropped.

Soon, the flames die out and the cloak, the shirt, and the pants aren't Completely black, But have Purple marks everywhere as if I used a sword made of purple fire and made permanent design on the clothes.

"I-i-impossible!" 32 shouted, she touched the Newly designed cloak and felt the marks of the purple fire "The leather itself changed too, this is no longer a low-class armor, but a very Legendary one,"

"Wait, why is it legen-"

"INTRUDERS! They are here!" I was interrupted by a voice of a Sky Division outside. I quickly took the cloak, the shirt, and the pants and quickly change in the bathroom. When I got out, Lance was there surprised at me "What?" I asked as I looked at my clothes

"You look different already, no longer Dian," he responded

"No time for that," I said as I took my clothes and rushed outside the shop shouting a farewell to 32.

May's POV

"C'mon!" Ace shouted as soon as we heard the alarm of intruders.

We were just here awhile ago discussing plans on how to help the outpost, given our mission from the Sky Warrior from the supply room, when we heard the alarm of Intruders. I took my sword and headed outside. There we saw a huge group of warriors laying dead on the ground.

"No," I said as we rushed to help them

"Ace! This one's still alive," Violet shouted. Ace and I rushed to help a warrior whom Violet was talking about.

The warrior looks badly injured, he looks like he was stabbed at the chest but not directly at the heart that's why he is still alive.

"Who did this to you?" Ace asked,

"May! Ace! Violet!" I looked behind me and saw Fury, Kitty, Ben, and 2 Sky warriors running to us.

"What happened here?!" Fury demanded,

"We don't know, this warrior seems still alive we are trying to get him to talk to us," I answered

"O….one only…..did..this," the warrior said

"One only? Who is he?" Kitty asked

"T-too…..strong….b…be…..careful…." he said before dying.

"No," Fury said pushing Ace aside "Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted,

"Fury, no, he's gone," Kitty said trying to comfort him; apparently Fury doesn't want any warrior dying.

Fury suddenly stood up, grabbed his Phoenix bow "Show yourself! Why did you have to kill them?!" he shouted. We waited for a while until we heard a voice behind us

"Death, is always necessary," We turned around and saw a boy standing there.

"You!" Fury shouted and nocked an arrow at the boy, but the arrow seemed to went through him, and instead hit and blew up the house behind him.

The boy is about the same age as Dian, but he has very silver hair, pale skin, wearing a white cloak, t-shirt, and pants with grey markings. _They could be brothers, Yay!_

"Your pathetic strikes are useless," the boy said. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front off Fury, kicking Fury hard on the stomach making him go 3 blocks away.

Ace tried to slash him but he just "teleported" behind and made Ace trip

"What are you?" Fury asked as Kitty tried to help him stand.

"Someone you all know very much," he answered. He was just about to teleport again (I can see that because his posture was changing) when,

"Lucas!" someone shouted.

The boy called Lucas turned behind him and saw a boy just like him but this time wearing black clothes with violet markings.

"May, you and the others step back this is guy's mine," the guy in black, told me.

_Wait, that guy looks familiar_ I looked at his face and gasped.

_That boy is Dian!_ I can't believe I didn't recognize him because of his new armor and his eyes; his eyes are already colored purple instead of black. Those eyes seem to contain anger and thirst for power, this boy doesn't look like Dian anymore; this is a dark, merciless, killer.

I followed 'New' Dian and stepped back with the others.

"Long way from home Lucas, what are you doing here?" Dian asked, "Hm, It's a wonder, why are you here?"

"I am here because I will bring you back, Dian" Lucas answered

"Bring me back? You know I am not a person you can just boss around," Dian answered.

_The way he speaks, his tone, this boy isn't Dian_

"And why, if I may ask, why are you here?" Lucas asked,

Dian didn't answer that question he just looked at me with eyes that seem to tell me I am the reason why is he here.

"And if I may ask, why them?" Dian asked pointing to the dead bodies,

"Death is always necessary," Lucas, answered while drawing his blade which was white, not silver but White, pure white like snow (maybe even whiter).

"You always say that," Dian said drawing his blade.

I looked at Dian's blade, _It changed too,_ the black blade was longer and has violet designs on the sides of the blade _just_ like Lucas's but his was white and has grey designs, it was _Scarier, _Dian's blade scares me.

"So, settling this the old fashioned way?" Dian asked turning into a battle formation,

"Oh, yes," Lucas said also turning into a battle formation.

No one moved for a second, until Lucas teleported in front of Dian. Dian blocked Lucas's strike as soon as he teleported as if he was expecting that. Lucas teleported behind Dian, but Dian again parried his strike.

This went on and on, with Dian turning and parrying everywhere Lucas teleports and strikes, as if Dian has a 360 vision knowing where to block. Lucas teleported behind Dian and thrust his sword at Dian's spine, but Dian quickly turned and slashed Lucas at his chest.

Lucas fell at the floor clutching his chest because of the pain. Dian's face expression didn't change to pity

"Stop pretending, get up," He said to Lucas. Lucas laughed at this, and surprisingly he did stand up and his chest wasn't even bleeding as if Dian hadn't slashed him there.

"C'mon, gonna blow our secret? You're no fun," Lucas said pulling his hood up. "Till next time," Lucas said to Dian

"Next time," Dian answered.

Lucas clicked his fingers and he just disappeared in purple light.

Dian looked back at us "Are you guys okay?" he asked, no one said anything

"You Dian, are full of surprises," Ace said getting up.

I looked at Dian, his clothes, his eyes, and wonder if he is still the Dian who saved me...

Very sorry for long updates, but just FOLLOW this because the story of **4 worlds is going to be very awesome**, stay tuned and **FOLLOW** this, the** Followers of this story will be given priority on their character requests**, this will become very useful since 4 Worlds will have a sequel, **Stay tuned! And become a FOLLOWER!**

**Oh yeah, one last thing,** go and visit my profile **( ~nikzeta) **to see announcements from me, so stay tuned and **Follow me! **The name's** Nikzeta, **get that memorized...


End file.
